The Spirit of Merry
by qwaszxedc9
Summary: A spirit is within Merry. Not Going Merry herself, but another - an extra, an Otaku. This might just change the Strawhats' futures, the future of One Piece and Going Merry's own as well. OC story. Nakamaship.
1. Prologue

**********Yo! Qwaszxedc9 here! XD**

**********To all those who read my other stories: Sorry, I have just too many plots running around in my head. So i posted another. But don't worry, the others are in working progress.**

**********To all who read this: Thank you.**

**********Now, enjoy!**

* * *

My eyes opened.

Oh my god, it feels like there's a bunch of elephants tap-dancing around in my head…

I thought I died? Wait… I did die! There was even an angel with wings and a halo and everything!

Ok let's pause there. Hi people! I'm Zenadele (Last name, I'm sure as hell not telling my first), or just Zena and I died. Old news, yes. But bottom line is, I died, at a ripe old - but not that old anyway - age of 16. Not even old even to drink or drive or both at the same time even though that's not really legal.

Now, let's get all the introductions down. I have long, black hair, black eyes, and I'm pretty much your average otaku girl who just loves One Piece like crazy. And I'm wearing a shitty-looking white dress thanks to the stupid timing of my death.

Now that the introductions are over, back to the story. I died – old news, yes I know – and I went to heaven – or at least I thought I was heaven. How I died… well… a car crash. Cliché, yes. And that was when I was heading toward my graduation party. Less cliché but cliché anyway.

Now, there was this pretty angel – her name was Josephine I think – who told me that since I died at an 'unfortunate' age of 16, I got to choose what I wanted to be when I reincarnate. She didn't specify, so I immediately yelled – excuse me – asked to go to the world of One Piece, if it existed.

She wasn't that surprised at that; I suspect she already knew what I would say. But she frowned anyway, and told me harshl – erm, pardon me – gently, that I was supposed to reincarnate in my own world, as a cat or something.

Well, I told her I didn't want to be a cat. I wanted to go to One Piece, the most awesome universe in the world, or universe, or multiverse... Anyway, being a person who believed in parallel universes, I had always wanted to go join the Straw Hat crew and splash ice water on Zoro's head or something.

So, after much begging – persuasion – she finally gave in. She said, and I quote, "Your next lifespan will be - *static sound* - years. Since you are going over to another universe, you may not reincarnate a complete human. That is the price to pay for hopping universes. Your memories will be erased, and you will reincarnate in, as you call it, One Piece world. Any questions?" Then, she waved her arm, and a portal appeared.

I think that last bit was supposed to be for inquires, but I went ahead and asked if I could meet the Straw Hats; just meet, mind you! Not even joining the crew! I can be humble too. She sighed.

"Go on, I'll see what I can do about that." she said. I, being overly eager and all, immediately dashed over, and then slipped and fell, legs halfway into the portal, my head slamming into the ground – wait, there's ground? – back first, stars dancing around my eyes.

She must have gotten really impatient or something, because at that moment she stretched her leg and with her heels – angels have high heels? – kicked me, quite ruthlessly I must add, into the portal.

I remember "Ow! That hurt!" and "Ahhh! I'm falling!" and that's about it.

Then my eyes opened.

Why the heck do I remember everything? I thought my memories, and I quote, "will be erased".

This is strange… I stood up – wait, I'm already standing – and looked around.

My otaku senses are tingling, wait that's Spiderman… Whatever, but the surroundings look familiar. It's dark and all, but it's really familiar.

*Ding! We have a winner!* Holy shit! That nice kitchen complete with a pretty stove at the corner, the wooden table with two wooden benches at the side, the long stick of a steering wheel with a cute ram figurehead on top smack in the middle of the room, and the oh so familiar door just beside the stove – THE GOING MERRY LOUNGE!

Ah, the fangirl feels are coming! The wine rack and stuff are missing, so the crew mustn't have received their ship yet. I feel my tears coming… Thank you Josephine!

Stop! How did I end up here? I thought reincarnation involved, well, reincarnation, which obviously includes getting pooped out from the other end and being a baby and growing up and shit. I moved toward the door to have a nice look outside. Seriously, how did I get in here?

My hand made a grab toward the doorknob – and passed right through it.

WHAT?!

Immediately, my hands made multiple, frenzied grabs at the doorknob, only to pass right through each time. WHAT THE SHIT IS HAPPENING?

Wait a second, if I now have some phasing through shit going on, how am I standing here? I glanced down and saw… my feet floating off the ground. Okay… I can float. Now let's all just calm down and-

WHAT THE SHIT? Is this a devil fruit or something? I need to get out of here first! But how?… Oh right… Phase through.

I moved toward the door and found myself not banging into the door. Instead, I found myself outside. It's bright out and all. There's even a seagull squawking. I glanced up.

Well, the flag's not black, so Luffy and gang's not here yet. I moved into cross-legged position, still floating. Wow.

So, I must have been dropped into the East Blue arc. I somehow remember everything, when I should have actually forgotten… Well, all the better to fangirl with. I can somehow fly and phase through things… Do I have a devil fruit? Well, there's one way to test.

I moved to the railing and glanced over, watching the waves frolic around. Then, I jumped over, only realising two seconds later how stupid that was. But then again I didn't really have to panic since I floated above the water instead. This floating thing was cool.

I plunged into the water anyway, and to my surprise –surprise, surprise – the waves didn't ripple. No sign that I even entered the sea. I tried touching this fish that swam pass, but my fingers just went through it.

I flew out of the water, and back onto Merry. WHAT THE HELL.

THE WAVES DIDN'T RIPPLE. That means I did not have a devil fruit. I would have died instead if I did have one – which I think, is still a stupid decision on my part – but seriously?

What the hell power do I have then? Where is it from? Hmm... Time to test.

I can float, right? That means I can fly, right? So how well can I fly?

I breathed out, then shot straight up toward the sky, only to suddenly stop. It felt like there was this rope around my body, preventing me from going any further. I looked back, and discovered that I was about 1km-ish away from Merry.

Turning back, I tried to bypass the something-like-a-blockage by heading toward its right, but it failed. Surprising right? (sense the sarcasm?) I tried again from every angle possible, but it all failed.

Huffing, I decided to try every direction possible, and the result: the maximum area I could travel was within a sphere of radius 1km-ish, with respect to Merry.

WHAT. THE. HELL.

I'm like bound to the ship or something! What the shit is this?

Suddenly, there was this movement on the shore, and I squealed. IT'S LUFFY TACHI! Fangirl moment. Respect the fangirl moment. *wriggling and squealing in process*

Then it hit me, oh shit, what will they do if they notice this random unidentified stranger floating around on their ship? Even if this stranger seemed to be slobbering all over them, which I admit is disgusting, what will they do?

I gasped. Are they going to beat me up? That's… That's… Wonderful. OMG Getting beaten up would be awesome… I sound like some masochist now. Ignore that, just remember that I am a sadist. And proud.

But still… I floated down to the five people on the shore. There LUFFY! ZORO! Nami, Kaya and Merry. So as not to freak them out, I decided to approach them slowly.

They were chattering away, Luffy being dumb not understanding the mechanics of Going Merry, Nami intervening and asking Merry to explain to her instead. Strangest thing is, they didn't seem to notice me. I think I'm pretty damn inconspicuous. Then, Usopp came rolling down the hill, stopped by the now-monster duo. Right about now, I got pretty damn tired of being ignored, so I floated in front of Luffy and waved at him, like a chicken flapping its wings.

Did they really not notice me? I'm like in front of them… Luffy suddenly threw his arms forward, and shot onto the ship, right through me.

Here comes the sudden realization. The floating, phasing, no one noticing my presence, this all screams GHOST! (Side reference to Danny Phantom XD Think Jack screaming GHOST!) What's next? Ecto-blasts? Ghostly wail? (Yet another reference to Danny Phantom, an awesome cartoon.)

Maybe? I concentrated, and tried to focus all my energy onto my hands… and nothing. I guess I'm just a regular, non-cartoon ghost. Honestly? A ghost? Why am I a ghost? You know, 'ghost' doesn't sound nice, I'll go with 'spirit'.

So back on topic, why am I a spirit? I need a body to splash ice water on Zoro's head! *dejected crying*

Focusing back onto the real main characters of the show, I noticed that Usopp was getting onto his little dingy. I floated back onto Merry, and watched as Zoro told Usopp to get on board. Ah, my fangirl feels are out again.

As they were leaving the shore, I floated around the ship, trying to get any of them to notice me, but to no avail. I seemed to phase through everything, and they couldn't see nor hear me. I sighed.

It's alright! Optimism! At least I got to see the centre of all my fangirl-ling. If I stay – and I probably will, seeing as I'm somehow bound to the ship – I'll get to see all of the crew soon! In like many months… *Sigh* Though Sanji will arrive soon!

Now I think about it, what should I do with Ace? Save him, or not?

Right then, the crew gathered in a circle. I floated above their heads and watched as they poured themselves drinks. I wonder, do I need food? As a spirit?

"Here's to a new ship and new friends! Hooray!" Hmm, looks like I could understand them. I grinned.

Can't wait for the fun arcs to begin.

* * *

**Reviews are like cookies.**

**They taste good,**

**feel good,**

**make you addicted to them**

**and encourage you to work faster.**


	2. Dreams

**********Yo! Qwaszxedc9 here! XD**

**********Thank you for reading.**

**********If you think her promise is a little superficial, it's meant to be. Who the heck would actually believe they're really transported into another world without a wake-up call? The wake-up call comes later.**

**********Enjoy!**

* * *

I think that Oda-sensei's drawing of the Luffy-drawn pirate flag was pretty spot on: Ugly, lacking design and frightening in its own way.

The rest of the crew agreed with me, even if they didn't know I was there.

Then Usopp graciously offered to help paint, and drew a long-nosed emblem. To which, the rest of them knocked him over the back of his head. Well, in the end he drew the Straw Hat emblem onto the black flag, everyone liked it, spirit included. So, they all painted the emblem onto the two flags and the sail. I would have helped, but seeing as they don't know I'm here, plus I phase through everything, I couldn't really help much.

I wanted so badly to join the crew… But now I'm stuck with watching them… Maybe that's a good thing, it wouldn't mess up the storyline much, and I would still get to see my idols in live action. A blessing in disguise I guess.

After they were done with painting, they lazed around. Then, there was that BOOM! From Luffy, by Luffy. That meant that Johnny and Yosaku would be arriving soon. Thank you, I do remember my characters.

Well, back to Luffy, he kept missing. No surprise there. Then Usopp showed off his sniper expertise, and got named their sniper by Luffy. (I'm going with sniper because personally, sharpshooter sounds lame.) Then they all migrated into the Lounge.

I phased through the walls, and stared at the crew. The East Blue arc was relatively peaceful, I say. Not really much action. The crew seemed to be discussing future crew members, but since I already knew what crew members were coming, I sort of tuned it out. All until Luffy, being as awesome as he is, proclaimed that they need a musician for their crew. I sniggered at that, and floated out. Johnny should be arriving any ti-

"COME OUT AND FIGHT, DOGS! I'LL MURDER THE LOT OF YOU!" And there he was. He kicked the barrels and shit, yelling about stuff, then Luffy came running out, defeated him within seconds, and landed seated on the deck. Zoro came out too and recognised him, and then I noticed that they already broke the railing, within hours of receiving Merry. I sighed. The more they break Merry, the faster her spirit will come out, and the faster I might die. Sigh.

Following the storyline, which I'm sure many of you know, Johnny brought Scurvy-ridden Yosaku over, Nami got the idiots to feed him lime juice, the bounty hunting duo introduced themselves, and the crew decided to look for a sea cook. And while all this was happening I was simply floating above them, staring at the sea.

At times like this I wonder how people manage to not get freaking bored while travelling. The worst part is that I can't even find anything to amuse myself. Pretending that Zoro has four arms only stays amusing the first few times.

Then, it hit me, why not I train myself; make myself powerful enough to stand with the future pirate king's crew. Yes, I should do that! That's the only thing worth doing now, seeing as I died already. Almost skull joke… Maybe I should come up with spirit jokes.

But before I can do any sort of training, I need to be able to touch real shit. Now, that shall be my first goal, touching something; then we can move on to grabbing stuff.

I floated to the front of Merry, just behind the figure head, and began my training – to touch the figurehead; simple enough, yet not as easy as it seems; my hands just keep passing through the wood. I concentrated, and tried again and again and again.

* * *

While I was doing just that, for what must have been a very long time since I lost track of time, they spotted the Baratie. I think I was sweating or something – do spirits sweat? – and I was panting slightly by the time we neared the restaurant.

Of course, following the storyline, that cocky Marine Fullbody arrived and did some shit that I ignored – he wasn't that important anyway – then I spotted Nami with Arlong's wanted poster. I have to say I sort of sympathise with her. She lost her mom, surrogate or not, at such a young age, and then was forced into sort of slavery for the fishmen. I'm just thankful and happy for her that she made friends with Hachi later and didn't blame the fishmen. It's good to forgive.

Back to Luffy, the Marine shot a cannonball at us, then Luffy shot it back at Baratie. I have to say, typical. And then, being honest and stupid, he went to apologise to that Chef Zeff.

At this point, if I remember correctly, I'll be able to watch Sanji beat up that cocky Marine! I felt a tingle rush down my spine as I floated onto the restaurant, and headed straight beside the Marine. He was drinking the soup, so I must have missed the wine-thingy. Damn. That would have been funny. Though, watching the Marine as he sneakily flicked a bug into his soup, I have to say, damn what a waste of soup.

"Waiter!" that Marine called out, crossing his arms as Sanji came over, saying that he's not a waiter. SANJI'S HERE! OMG Fangirl moment. Sanji is HERE! I floated around the table, staring at him as he attempted to pick up the lady accompanying the Marine. Ah… Sanji's here… Can't wait to see Zoro and Sanji together.

"What's this fly doing in my soup!?" Wait for it…

"Forgive me, Sir. It's hard to tell, but it appears to be the back-stroke." There! That punch-line has been delivered! Fangirl feels coming out, all until Fullbody smashed the table. Ahh… here comes the reign of Sanji's never-waste-food terror! Within seconds, Fullbody was out.

"To offend a cook at sea… is a fool's mistake. Remember that." All my fangirl feels are out! At times like this is when I feel lucky I'm pretty damn invisible, because I can stand directly beside Sanji and watch him beat the Full body up without anyone staring at me or Sanji trying to show off. Damn it's a nice view.

"..And food must never be wasted." Sanji added, with a sharp –handsome – glint in his eyes.

"WHAT!? A C-C-CUSTOMER?!" Came a yell from the side. Here comes Patty. Well, the usual started, they began fighting, then shit happened and Sanji threatened to "close [Fullbody] down", then Luffy and Chef Zeff came crashing through the ceiling, and they all started fighting.

Right then, a random marine rushed into the restaurant, said some shit, and died after getting shot by Gin. Yes, enter Gin. I always liked him. Though, his loyalty was to the wrong man. He should have joined, like… the Whitebeard crew instead. They could use loyal people like him.

Anyway, Gin came in, got beaten up, thrown out, then given food by Sanji. Well, Luffy found his cook, and I'm off to return to the rest of the crew. I really need to learn to touch stuff. I want to help the Strawhats! So badly… Guess I have to train myself a lot before I can do anything. First off, touching things.

I floated back into the restaurant, spotted the crew at a table, and flew above them. They were eating, and I kind of wanted to eat as well. But no matter what I tried, I couldn't grab hold of even a freaking grain of rice. Fine! I didn't feel that hungry anyway.

Still, I have to try and touch things, so I continued my attempts at touching the clear glass of water. I still couldn't touch the glass, but I could FEEL some progress. Yes, FEEL some progress. Sooner or later, I would be able to touch things! Maybe before heading into the Grandline?

Anyway, Luffy soon came out of the kitchen, I'd imagine he was kicked out… No, didn't need to imagine. He spotted the crew and well, reacted, which included him picking his nose and flicking said shit into the very some glass of water I was trying to touch. No way am I touching that glass again.

Zoro picked up the glass, and I was already giggling as much as the others were, not at Luffy's actions but at Zoro's actions to come.

"You drink it!" Zoro shouted while forcing Luffy to drink his own shit-contaminated water. At that point, I was flying circles in the air, laughing at this hilarious scene.

"O sea, how grateful I am for this day of days!" And here comes this womanising chef. I want him to swoon over me! But, seeing as I'm invisible, and intangible, and therefore… *Sad face*

"…Such tragedy! The obstacles between us are great!" And a continuation of swooning that I'm just ignoring for now. I think I'm getting used to this watching over the Strawhats thing, seeing as I've got one part down, the watching over them part, or floating over them.

"Obstacles, Sanji?' The great Chef Zeff came. I have to say, I quite like Chef Zeff. He did love Sanji, no matter what he said to the contrary, and he took care of him, minus the kicking him over the head parts. All in all, a great person.

"Follow your heart. Go be a pirate. I don't need you here anymore." He said. Sigh, this is going to take a while. If I remember correctly, it'll be two or three days before Krieg comes. I guess I'll make myself comfy now. And continue my touch-something training.

"Hey crap-geezer, I'm the assistant chef here. What do you mean, I'm not needed?" And I think I don't have to listen anymore, since I already know what's going to happen anyway. Plus I'm gonna have to wait two or three days before Krieg comes, might as well start my touch-something training.

I floated back to Merry, and faced the back of the ram figurehead. Concentrating, I tried to touch the wood, feel the hard surface, the slightly rough texture, and... I failed again. I sighed, and tried again.

* * *

Two days later, I figured out – I did not need to sleep. That was an absolute surprise to me. I didn't feel sleepy, nor did I need to sleep. I just… don't. I guess that I might be able to sleep if I wanted to, I just didn't need it. Wow.

Regarding my touch-something training (I'd like to see you come up with a better name.), I can FEEL improvement. I can FEEL something there. It's just not there yet, and I'm still phasing through the figurehead. For instance, I CAN feel a slight bit of substance now when I try to touch things, like some glue of sorts. Though, I am still able to phase through things without resistance if I wanted to. This might actually prove to be a useful power. If – no WHEN I master it.

I looked up at the restaurant, and spotted Don Krieg entering with Gin. How did I not notice the flagship sail near was a mystery. Well, that meant they came in two days, now I'll just wait for Nami to come out and steal the ship. And then watch the long awaited Zoro VS Mihawk! KYAAA All my fangirl feels are coming!-

Wait… If Nami steals the ship.. That means I can't watch Zoro VS Mihawk! NOOOO WTF! I want to watch that battle! Will the ship be too far away by then? Nooo! What is this?! *OTL*

I floated to the look-out, and watched as Nami came on board and pushed both bounty hunters off the ship. Then, she sailed it away, and I felt my heart shatter. The Zoro VS Mihawk fight… *sobs*

Watching the Baratie shrink in the distance, I could make out panicky little shapes on the deck of the restaurant. Guess they found out. Then, I saw that coffin shaped ship approaching… Damn… the fight I'm going to miss. *sobs again*

* * *

After Nami had adjusted everything correctly, set the sails right and checked the compass direction, she headed to the front of the deck, staring into the distance.

"What a swell bunch of guys." I floated beside her, watching her.

"If we meet again, I hope they'll let me sail with them." I couldn't really say much, seeing as she couldn't see me anyway, or hear me for that matter.

"I hope we meet again!" she whisper-yelled into the distance, tearing up. I floated off the side awkwardly. What the hell do I do now? She can't hear me anyway even if I tried to comfort her.

"I can't wait to be free, Bellemere!" She was really sobbing now. I really didn't know what to do here, being a spirit and all. So, I did the best thing I could think of, hugging her. I tried to. Honestly, she kept slipping through my fingers. (No pun- wait. Pun intended.) I wrapped my arms around her, floating off the ground as I tried to 'give off' comfort by hugging. I couldn't touch her properly, she kept slipping through my arms, but hey, it's the thought that counts.

She suddenly froze, and looked behind, in doing so completely slipped out of my 'hug'. Then she looked up, down, left, right. Did she feel my presence? Wait, did she at least feel my 'comfort'? I was trying!

"Bellemere?..." She barely whispered it, but I heard it. Sigh, now she thinks the presence was her dead mom. Doesn't matter, I'll just continue giving 'comfort'. I returned to hugging her. She tensed up slightly, glancing around, then relaxed. Obviously, she must have felt my presence before, but right now I'm not too sure.

She sniffed and sobbed while I just floated beside her, trying to 'give off' comfort. I think it's working.

Within a couple of hours Nami docked the ship. I, being annoyingly bound to the ship, could only follow her until the doorway of Arlong Park before I had to stop. Seriously?

I floated back to the ship, and stared into the distance. How long before the rest of them arrive? I'm not very sure actually. Oh well, back to my touch-something training.

* * *

Looking in the distance, I saw Zoro and gang sailing over. Seeing as he has all those bandages all over his check, I missed the epic Zoro VS Mihawk battle… *sob*

I guess I won't be able to participate in any fights; I need to touch the shit I want to hit before I can even do anything. So I'll just watch. Oh they tied Zoro up… Then they fled, leaving Zoro at the mercy of the fishmen. Usopp! Johnny! How could you? Oh well, he doesn't die anyway so it's fine.

I watched from the look-out as the fishmen took Zoro away, and headed back to my training.

* * *

Oh, Moomo's so cute.

There was a huge wave, and Luffy and gang and their ship was launched high into the air. By my memories, they land directly on Zoro. Awesome.

* * *

After around an hour, I decided to fly as high and as near as I could to Arlong park. I wanted to watch the Strawhat's first 'boss fight' so damn badly. The nearest I got was still quite far, but near enough.

They marched down the path, looking just that awesome, and I was giggling by myself, 20 or 30 metres in the air. Damn it's awesome.

* * *

And the most epic punch of this arc is thrown at Arlong! Squeal!

* * *

OMG. Even when being strangled, Zoro's still so hot!

* * *

Soon, all their battles were fought, and because I already knew the outcome, I wasn't too worried. Although that bloody chest of Zoro's looked pretty damn bad. I think if I were in his position I would have already kneeled over. Good thing I'm not in his position.

"NAMI! YOU'RE ONE OF US NOW!" And there's the yell signalling the end of the entire fight. I think my eyes might have become slightly moist from seeing everything happening real life. I have to say, it's far more touching in real life.

And the cherry on top is when they beat up Nezumi and his goons. Dumb marines they are.

The rest of them ran back to the village to spread the good news. The crew went to the village to treat their injuries, Zoro 'screaming' in agony all the while.

* * *

When night fell, the village partied. There was so much music, laughter, fun and joy that I couldn't help but smile at it, while in the air.

Since the village was some distance away from Merry, I could only watch from above. At times like this I feel like some guardian angel. A guardian angel that can't touch anything, much less protect. I got to do something about that. At least I'm making some progress, I think.

I didn't really feel that left out. I already knew what happened and what will happen. They can't see me anyway. I just felt… quite… I can't really think of a feeling to describe it. Between utter joy at my favourite characters winning and slight despair at being away from the celebrations, I can't really say I feel left out. Perhaps slightly lonely, but that's about it. I've got to be able to touch things soon, being an onlooker was really boring.

* * *

Come morning, I floated around the deck, watching the villagers load supplies and belongings and stuff into the Merry. Good thing they couldn't see me or they'll probably freak out. But with all this hustle and bustle I couldn't even do my touch-something training, so I was left with no choice but to wait for these villagers to finish and get off.

Within an hour they were all ready to set off. The villagers had gathered around the beach to bid farewell to–

"SET SAIL NOW!" And here comes the epic goodbye to the village. Nami raced through the crowds of people and leaped onto the Merry. The villagers were bewildered, but not for long. They switched from bewilder to shock to frustration when she lifted her shirt slightly and dropped off all the stolen wallets onto the deck.

"Take care, everybody. *hearts* Hee!"

"SHE TRICKED US!" All the villagers screamed in unison. Ah the power of bonds, what a bonded village.

The screams changed from "YOU THEVING CAT!", "COME BACK HERE!", "GIVE US BACK OUR WALLETS!" to "Come back soon!", "Take care!", "We're grateful to you all!". What a sweet village. I floated around at the top, watching the village wave at the pirates.

"BYE EVERYBODY! I'LL BE BACK!" She was laughing and smiling while screaming that, and I recalled the crying mess she was just a day or two ago. I think I prefer this cunning cat to that crying mess. I smiled at that, and floated back to the front of the deck.

Time to continue my touch-something training.

* * *

"We're wanted dead or alive! They say we're worth 30 million berries!" I was jolted out of my concentration by Luffy's shout. I'm certain my touch-something training has helped a lot. I can at least feel SOME resistance when I phased through something I was trying to touch. Still can't touch, but I'm working on it.

Seriously, why did it take so long for me to be able to just TOUCH something? Why can't it be like those anime filled with plot-armour and then I'll be able to suddenly shoot lasers from my hands or something. It'll be so much easier to have fun in this One Piece world. Instead, I'm stuck with training myself before I can even participate in any cool battles.

Well, seeing as I'm practically non-existent, I'm stuck with watching from the side lines. Sigh.

Anyway, the crew decided to head into Rogue Town, and I'll be stuck on this ship, not able to watch all those epic battles that will happen out of my flying range. Sigh. Oh well.

* * *

I continued with my touch-something training. All until I was disturbed by a strange looking person on a lion. Oh, that's Mohji and Richie. Be proud of the extent of my fangirl-lism. I even remember the names of minor characters! I'll probably forget them soon, seeing as I can't reread any manga-s here…

"… It's our job to burn his ship," he chuckled. I floated down to watch him try to burn the ship. Right now, I wonder, can I blow out that tiny flame on his match? I moved closer, and tried to blow the flame out. I blew and blew, until the storm came and put out what I couldn't, which was sad.

So, I discovered something new, my breath goes through everything like every part of me. Sigh. Well, Usopp got rid of them, even if he was being cowardly and all.

I floated back up to the ship, and waited for the rest of them to come. The saddest part here is that I missed the Luffy-smiling-before-getting-almost-executed part and the Zoro-showing-Kitetsu III-who's-boss part. Those were awesome parts, but thanks to me being bound to Merry, and the fact that the buildings here are so damn high, I missed those parts… At least I saw them in my past life. I can still remember clearly. For now.

I wonder if I'll ever see Josephine again. Maybe she'll be able to give me a body. Being a spirit sucks sometimes. I still haven't managed to dump ice water onto Zoro's head!

Zoro, Luffy and Sanji climbed on board, and the entire crew was on board. I floated above them, and watched as Sanji brought out a barrel.

"Okay, let's launch this ship onto the great ocean!" Sanji placed the Barrel directly in the middle of the crew.

"I'm going to find All Blue." Sanji's leg went down.

"I'm gonna be King of Pirates!" Luffy's leg went down.

"I'm going to be the World's Greatest Swordsman!" Zoro's leg went down.

"I'm going to draw a map of the World!" Nami's leg went down.

"I'm going to become a Brave Warrior of the Sea!" Usopp's leg went down, slightly shaky.

I watched these five Strawhats place their legs on the barrel, and smiled. I floated down, and placed my leg onto the barrel.

"I will train, and fight for my favourite characters, with all my spirit!" I whisper-shouted.

I will complete my training, and learn to touch shit, then grab shit, then hit shit. Then I can help them, and have fun with my new life. I kind of like Ace as a character, so I'll try my best to save him, as well as Whitebeard.

This is my role now. My favourite characters need their 'Guardian Angel'!

At that moment, the crew slammed their feet down.

"GRANDLINE, HERE WE COME!" And they smashed the barrel.

That reminds me; I made my first spirit joke. Yohohohoho.

* * *

**Reviews are like cookies.**

**They taste good,**

**feel good,**

**make you addicted to them**

**and encourage you to work faster.**


End file.
